


Be mine?

by SheWolfWitch



Series: Supernatural shifter AUs [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dragon AU, Dragon Sam Winchester, Human Gabriel (Supernatural), M/M, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 20:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13772088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheWolfWitch/pseuds/SheWolfWitch
Summary: Gabriel doesn't show up for school on valentines day and he gets a surprise???





	Be mine?

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look, its February 22 and I am posting a valentines day one-shot. HECK 
> 
> there's some serious fluff in this so hold on to your panties.

The sound of the alarm wake up Gabriel from his dream. He groaned and lazily reached for his phone to shut off the alarm. How rude of it to wake him up from his totally awesome space war dream?? He was reading on a realistic giant cat that farts rainbows and laser eyes. 

What a dream it was. 

To add on his disappointment, today was a day he wants to avoid at all cost. Valentine's day. 

Gabriel isn't a favorite among the student body in his school. He is a senior in High School with loves to pull pranks ob everyone, causing him to gain enemies in stead of friends. Okay, maybe that prank on the cheerleader team was a bit extremely but the head captain had it coming for messing with his sister! The paint balloons were GENIUS! Everyone was laughing and obviously knew it was him. It was sweet victory until Lilith's boyfriend, Alastiar hunted him down for a while. What's a point of going anyways? He gets nauseous seeing couples hold hands and display over forms of PDA, not just in school but people around him. Being single sucks for Gabriel, he knew no one would appreciate him being a trickster. Who would tolerate that?? 

He decided to stay home from school to avoid this cursed it holiday, nothing is better than netflix in bed. 

The day went on and he spent it in his bedroom, curtains down, lights off and laptop screen in hand as he watch whatever Netflix series they have to offer. Time went by so fast and it was already getting dark. While in the middle of watching 'The Messenger' he heard a loud tap on his window. 

Tap.  
Tap. 

Gabriel paused the show and got of his bed to go check his window. He pulled the curtains back and to his surprise, a certain friendly neighborhood humanoid dragon on his windowsill, all wings, scales and horns. "Sam?!?!" Gabriel nearly jumped out of his skin and went ahead pulling the dragon male by his large horns inside his room."Why are you in that form?? my neighbors could've seen you!" 

"dude, your window is covered by a large tree." Sam replied blandly as his wings shifted. He remained in front of the window with his hands behind his back, gripping tight on a little surprise he has for his human friend. Thankfully he didn't noticed it when he was forcefully pulled inside. 

"whatever, anyways! what are you doing here?"

"you weren't at school today and you didn't text me, I thought something happened so I wanted to check up on you."

Gabriel felt his face warm up. "thanks but I'm fine. It's valentines day, I'm not in the mood to see advance PDA or any painful reminders that I will be forever alone. I'm just in it for the chocolate." his hazel eyes cast down to the floor with his arms folded across his chest. It was true, at least to him, he will be alone forever. His family got tired of him. He has no one, except his friend Sam. 

Sam study him with his reptilian eyes. He can't help but notice how gloomy Gabriel looked. It bother him so much. A smile stretched across his face and a soft chuckle left his fanged mouth. "if you came you would've gotten these." The human averted his eyes back to the dragon only to see him holding a small bundle of roses with his tail and a box of chocolates in his hands. Gabriel's eyes grew wide with shock, his cheeks were on fire at this point making Sam smile in accomplishment. "I been meaning to ask you, will you be mine?" 

Gabriel hid his red-hot face with his hands. He wasn't expecting this! "you're such a moose!!" He threw his arms around the half dragon and gave him a small kiss on his soft cheeks. It felt strange to have someone as a friend who would do this, especially if he is your crush. Gabriel had a crush on Sam for a while, oh no it wasn't a simple crush, it was a full blown school girl crush. Everything he is near him, his heart starts beating. Having this little surprise made his little sad heart burst with joy. "At least you know not everyone hates you." Sam ran his forked tongue gentle across Gabriel's cheek and the boy laughed at the odd display of affection. Then a thought came to him. "how did you get these?"

"I have people who hook me up."

"Did Dean rob a place?"

"yeah lets not talk about that."

**Author's Note:**

> *gets a match stick* this sucks, burn it with fire.


End file.
